callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1897 Trench Gun
The M1897 Trenchgun was the first shotgun officaly adoped by the United States Millitay en masse.It is a 12 or 16 gauge pump action shotgun. History The M1897 Trenchgun was a short, singled barreled version of its civilian counterpart. The main differences include a shorter barrel, the ability to use smokeless powder and the additon of a bayonet lug. This weapon was so effective in the trench warfare of the First World War that the German High Command tried to have it outlawed due to its tremendous power. The M1897 trench gun saw limited use during the Second World War, generally used by the United States Marine Corps in the Pacific, playing a decisive role in close quarters combat. In an interesting note was that the hammerless Winchester Model 1912 shotgun (or M12 shotgun) was more commonly used than the older M1897 shotgun, almost 80,000 Winchester M12 shotgun were deployed to the Marines, Airforce and Military Police. Call of Duty 2 The M1897 trench gun is usable by everyone, can carry six shells in it's magazine and it packs a major wallop at close or medium range, often killing the target in one shot. Accuracy isn't a problem with this weapon, since the buckshot spread is pretty tight, even when you're hip-firing. Since you don't need to worry about accuracy, don't bother with the iron sights. Even if a target survives, he should be seriously wounded; enough for either your pistol or a teammate to finish him off. It's only flaw is the slow pumping action after each shot. Make sure that you feel confident about one shot killing your target before you fire, because your target might kill you if he survives and opens fire while you're still pumping. Image:shotty_2.png| Image:shottyiron.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: World at War The trench gun is a pump-action shotgun capable of one shot kills at close quarters. Though not as deadly as the Double-Barreled Shotgun in face to face combat it provides more accuracy, range, and ammo than its counterpart. It has a reduced 1 shot kill range in comparison to the shotguns from Call of Duty 4, and is only effective at very close range. Shotguns spread more when aiming down the sights, so it should always be fired from the hip. Steady Aim decreases the spread and can be very effective for increasing the range of the weapon. This weapon can be very good for medium range combat, as opposed to point-blank. This is because, if you miss, it takes a second to pump it, making you very vulnerable, however, the reload time is not very long. This can be better or worse than the Double-Barreled Shotgun, because with it, if you miss, you have another round quickly, although it takes quite long to reload after those two rounds are fired. Using Sleight of Hand as a tier two perk reduces the amount of time it takes to reload these two shells. Using Double Tap with the Trench Gun reduces the amount of time you pump the shotgun, giving you a faster rate of fire. This gun is often used in Nacht der Untoten due to it's fast rate of fire, it can be bought upstairs near the stairs from the "help" room. Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Call_of_Duty_2_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_3_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty:_World_at_War_weapons Category:American Weapons